Multidisciplinary training in basic science and clinical aspects of vision research will be conducted at both the pre- and post-doctoral levels at the University of Washington. Faculty in 9 departments in the School of Medicine and the School of Arts and Sciences are preceptors for pre- and post-doctoral trainees in structural biology, cell and molecular biology, molecular biophysics, visual function and systems neurobiology using a variety of model systems in vertebrate animals and selected cell and organ culture systems. Vision research at the University of Washington is supported by more than 61 grants and funds from private and public sources. Vision training will emphasize modern technological approaches to clinical problems in the visual system in both normal and abnormal conditions. New faculty are expected to join the Vision Program as preceptors as the vision research program expands. Major additions to the local resources include 2 confocal microscopes and a laser capture microscope. The scientific environment for multidisciplinary science and clinical collaboration is strength of Vision Training at the University of Washington and encourages interdisciplinary interactions that will develop new understanding of the scientific basis for important clinical problems in vision. Education and training in proteomics and informatics will be an emphasis of the next grant period. The Vision Training Program is designed to provide a rigorous education for successful careers in academic and biomedical research in visual sciences.